Mysterious ways 2
by billmastergamin1
Summary: Sequel to the original Mysterious ways by norik956. I recommend you read his part(the first part) before you read this. I promise his will be better than mine. also, nothing belongs to me, entertainment purposes only/
1. Marina Bonteri

A five year old Togrutan girl ran through the corridors of a hospital, she was exited for something.

Anakin and Obi-wan were right behind her, pacing quickly, she wasn't too fast for them.

'Aeris, please slow down I'm an old man.' Obi-wan wan asked as he was breathing mildly heavier than usual.

'come one master. You're not that old, youre in your late thirties.' Anakin as usual mocking his master.

Obi-wan sped up. 'If only you've been through what I have, you would think the same.' Obi-wan replied as usually annoyed and calm at the same time.

Anakin and Obi-wan notice Aeris stopped in front of a double door.

'this is the room. Aeris?' Anakin asked. Aeris looked up at Anakin. 'You ready to see your half sister?'

she nodded without hesitation and full of excitement. Anakin and Obi-wan laughed at her enthusiasm.

Anakin opens the right double door that was in front of Aeris. She noticed her mother; Ahsoka, talking to Lux, her stepfather on a bed.

Ahsoka recognised a presence and looked to the left with a smile.

Aeris's run was silent as she ran towards her mother. She climbed on her mothers bed and hugged her like she didn't see her in days. They pull away and Aeris is picked up by Lux and hugged him, she missed them.

'where is she?' Aeris asked. Lux looked over to his left and looked at an incubator for newborns. Aeris saw her little sister and was almost crying.

'Can I hold her please.' She asked. 'Of course Aeris.' Lux replied as he put Aeris down and got the newborn Togrutan/human out of the incubator and passed her to Aeris. Of course Aeris's arms were short, so Lux helped her hold her.

This baby Togrutan had Lux's green eyes and a mole on her left upper lip like Lux's mother did. She had a dark blue lekku and the facial features of her mother.

'her name is, Marina.' Ahsoka told her daughter. Aeris looked down once more at Marina and smiled. 'Hello, Marina.' Aeris said in a cute voice.

Anakin and Obi-wan in the distance watching the family all together happy. Anakin looked at Obi-wan, who looked happy but sad at the same time.

'is something wrong master?' Anakin asked. Obi-wan looked at his former apprentice. 'Nothing, it's just...'. Obi-wan didn't finish. 'You miss Satine, don't you? You wish you had something like this?' Anakin said. Obi-wan sighed. 'Yes, Anakin. I wish she was here today, what I wouldn't give just to be with her again.' Obi-wan explained. Obi-wan walked out the doors, clearly needing to cool down. He looked up and suddenly a figure stood in front of him; the father.

'I thought you were dead.' Obi-wan said. The father giggled. 'No one can truly kill the force.' The father explained. Anakin walked out because he heard a familiar deep voice, and to his surprise he saw the father and walked next to Obi-wan.

'it that the most certain future never came to pass.' The father said in relief. 'What do you mean.' Anakin asked.

'no matter. I came to see your master.' The father explained as he looked at Obi-wan.

'what do you want from me?' Obi-wan asked. 'It's not what I want with you. It's what I want to give to you. Your service to the light side should not go un-rewarded. I have a gift fo you.' The father said as he placed both his hands on his head. Obi-wan seemed to gasp in pain. Anakin stepped backwards and the father released Obi-wans head.

anakin saw his master, but he looked different.

'master?'

'im fine, what is it?' Obi-wan Asked as he lifted his head up. Anakin looked stunned and shocked.

'what is it.' Obi-wan asked. Anakin looked confused. 'Master, you won't heleive this, or your eyes.' Anakin said as he pointed to a mirror.

Obi-wan looked in the mirror and noticed he had no beard, short hair, and a younger face, he looked like the man the day he was knighted after defeating Darth Maul.

'though this is a great gift, but I do not value my life.' Obi-wan said as he turned to see not only the father anymore, but the daughter as well.

'i knew this, but there is one person you value most. One who died by the hands of someone who hates you the most.' The daughter said. Obi-wan knew who she was talking about. 'Satine?'.

The daughter took a praying position, an orb of golden light appeared in front of them, that slowly took the shape of a female human body.

Obi-wand eyes shot open to see a younger version of Satine standing before him.

'you deserve this master jedi. More than you know.' The daughter and the father slowly dissapeared in a blink of an eye.

satine opened her eyes to see Obi-wan standing before her. 'Obi-wan?' She softly asked. 'Satine.' Obi-wan replied.

'I remember being held prisoner, and you holding me in my dying breath.' She explained.

'it did happen. but a miracle also happened.' Obi-wan explained. 'Indeed it has.' Satine replied as she went to kiss Obi-wan. A few moments pass and they pull away.

'there is so much that happened in your absence.' Obi-wan said. Satine looked confused. 'Love is now permitted in the jedi order.' Obi-wan explained. Satine slowly lifted a smile, knowing she can now see Obi-wan without fear of him leaving the jedi order.

'I'll explain on the way.' Obi-wan took Satine's hand and walked away with her.

ana kin just looked at them as they walked away.

'well. The force indeed does have Mysterious ways...'

End of chapter one.

sorry for the delay, I didn't know how to write chapters until now.


	2. Training and nightmares

forteen years after Marina's birth, the Skywalker twins progressed in the Jedi ranks quickly, though still Padawans, they were ready.

Luke met a red haired girl named: Mara jade. Who became a jedi younglings a year after he began he was. Their relationship was strong, nothing would break it.

Obi-wan explained to the Jedi council that he was "younger" and the former duchess Satine of Mandalore was brought to life once more by those who brought back Obi-wans youth by making him nearly twenty years younger. Also five years after the birth Marina: Satine and Obi-wan were expecting a child. After they boy was born, Obi-wan named him after his master: Qui-gon jinn, and rememeber him of his master through his son.

luke Skywalker, Mara Jade, and Aeris Bonteri in a new training room in the temple, when it was time to test a Jedi Padawan of his skills, they would have to face another. Leia was beaten by Aeris who did finish her training and didn't need to learn anymore, she needed to keep her skills honed. The Sith were extinct, but the question was: "for how long? And who will be the next?"

Mara with a single purple lightsaber was next to Aeris who had two lightsabers, one green, the other purple.

luke had a green lightsaber, had his back straight looking towards his two opponents in front of him.

Mara and Aeris charged towards like who looked smug with his back straight. The Jedi masters would be the judges, monitoring the Padawans.

'Skywalker lets the force direct his lightsaber where it needs to be to protect him or attack. Almost like you master Obi-wan.' Mace Windu complimented.

Obi-wan chuckles a little. 'And has a strong connection to the force, telling exactly what's going to happen behind or in front of him.'

'powerful jedi, young Skywalker will be.' Master Yoda said as he looked up at Obi-wan. He nodded in agreement.

the masters are amazed the lukes actions. Not only is he against someone who is more powerful than each of the masters, including Ahsoka, but against that he was able to hold off his attackers for a long period of time.

' young Bonteri is also very powerful, as predicted she is more powerful than master Bonteri.' Master Plo said. The council agreed.

luke force pushed Mara into a wall, knocking her out. Leaving Aeris left. They clash for a long time. Swivel attacks and jump attacks with uppercuts and many combinations of lightsaber forms. The duelling session was over.

'Another tie.' Mace said.

'These two, longer session it will take.' Yoda replied.

'i agree, if these two are to prove themselves, only one can leave victorious.' Mace agreed.

Obi-wan reaches for the speaker: 'you two, help Padawan Jade up, and leave the duelling session if you would.' Obi-wan sees Aeris and luke pull Mara up off the ground and assist her walking.

earlier that day, Mara, Aeris, luke, Leia, and young Qui-gon kenobi were walking through the halls of the Jedi temple.

'So it was another tie?' Qui-gon asked. Luke looks down at the young kenobi. 'Yes, how many more ties will there be? I do wonder.' Luke asked sarcastically.

'smug.' Aeris insulted positively. 'Arrogant.' Luke replied. Aeris punches luke in the arm joyfully.

'How's your sister, Aeris?' Leia asked concerningly.

aeris sighed. 'Still suffering from nightmares, it's like most of the things she can see comes true. And describes a grey face with red glowing pupils, with a laugh that demonically echoes.' Aeris replied. 'Hasn't had a good nights rest in two years, Mom uses the force to calm her down and end her nightmares, but it never always works.'

'she'll get better, I know it.' Qui-gon hopefully said. Aeris placed her hand in the eleven year olds shoulder. 'I'm sure she will. You're the one that actually gives her hope, ensuring her that day will come. She really likes you for that.' Aeris explained. Qui-gon smiles at the positive feedback.

At midnight at the Bonteri houshold on Coruscant, Marina Is fidgeting and sweating. Until she hears a laugh echose in her ears, she screams and shoots up out of lying down and leaning upwards. Ahsoka and Lux rush in and sit beside her. Ahsoka hugs her and Marina pulls away. Her eyes are red and pale around, very tired.

'i cant take this anymore.' Marina cries. 'Marina, sweety you must try and sleep.' Ahsoka asked as she nods at lux.

'no! No!' Marina cries as Ahsoka forces her mouth open and lux pours a a liquid down he throat, and blows through her mouth to make sure she swallows it. 'I'm sorry.' Ahsoka apologises. Lux places his hand on ahsokas shoulder. 'I can't keep doing this. I don't know what to do.' Ahsoka said as a tear run down her right cheek. Lux wiped the tear off. 'I'm sorry, but there's nothing else we can do, I feel the same way you do.' Lux explained and got up and went back to their bedroom. Ahsoka followed and looked back at her daughter and walked and closed the door behind her.

as Marina sleeps, a black cloud takes the shape of a body, with an amulet in the left hand that wears a black glove, and places it around Marinas neck and becomes a cloud again, and scatters...

End of chapter 2.

what happens next? Who placed the amulet on marinas neck? Find out next chapter...


	3. Nightmares and Reunions

It's in the middle of the day on Coruscant. Ahsoka woke up after a long time sleep for being woken up by her daughter last night.

she gets up, and notices it's twelve in the afternoon, not only that, she saw Marina still sleeping. To her amazement, Ahsoka never saw her daughter sleep so well in two years, twelve full hours of sleep.

'Marina.' Ahsoka asked with a soft voice telling her to wake up. Marinas eyes open slowly, they're not greyish, nor does she look tired anymore. 'It's the middle of the day.' Ahsoka explained.

marina slowly leans upwards. 'I don't remember the day I slept so well.' Marina replied happily. 'That means I don't need to give you anymore sleeping medicine. About that: I'm sorry I forced it down you.' Ahsoka said.

'its ok, Mom. You did what you thought best of me.' Marina replied. Ahsoka noticed an amulet around Marina's neck and holds the red crystal. 'Who gave you this?' Ahsoka asked. Marina took the amulet from her mothers hand and looked at it in confusion. 'I don't know. What is it.'

'I don't know. But if I'm right, it's connected to you sleeping well.' Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka tested her theory for the next three nights, all without the troubles of Marina screaming. Marina felt like she had her life back, and could go back to the temple to continue her training. Though Ahsoka trained Marina in those two years, she couldn't learn much because she had lack of sleep and tired.

at the Jedi temple hangers, Ahsoka lands in a republic drop ship with her daughter behind her. Master Yoda and Anakin Skywalker were waiting for them.

'master Bonteri, a long time it has been.' Yoda greeted. Ahsoka nods. 'Master Yoda, master Skywalker.'

Yoda notices a young Togrutan girl behind her. 'Young Bonteri, seeing you well, good it is. Sense happiness I do.' Yoda asked. 'Master Yoda, I no longer suffer from these visions or nightmares. All because of this amulet.' Marina pulled out the amulet around her to show master Yoda.

yoda looks at the amulet like he's seen it before. 'Is something wrong master Yoda?' Marina asked. Yoda stopped looking at the amulet. 'Nothing wrong there is. Ready to continue training, are you, you young Bonteri?' Yoda asked. Marina nodded in agreement.

Yoda turns to Ahsoka as Marina walks off with master Skywalker. 'Are you sure master Skywalker can handle another apprentice, master Yoda?' Ahsoka asked. 'Yes, train you he did, became powerful you did, before your accusation of murder you were.' Yoda explained.

'please don't remind me of that day.' Ahsoka asked. They start walks g through the doors and into through the temple. 'Forgive me, such accusation, terrible it was, blind we were to not see, prove this you did.' Yoda admitted.

Ahsoka realises something. 'Are you still using the building blocks training, where younglings would practice using the force by building a certain object?' Ahsoka asked.

yoda laughed. 'Yes, good idea it was. Many new training methods there is, because of you. We also realised, emotions, impossible to cage forever they are. Any ideas?' Yoda asked.

'master Yoda, all you need to do is indoctrine the younglings to control certain emotions, instead of caging them, I thought you would have found out by now.' Ahsoka explained.

'the cloud of the dark side lifted it is. old I am. When 900 years old you get, think clearly, you will not.' Master Yoda replied.

later that day, after Marina finished her days training with Anakin, she went to her quarters in the Jedi temple, and went to sleep.

a few hours of sleeping, the amulet began to glow red.

inside marinas head, was a place with a red sky, a destroyed temple, it sounded like something was making a noise, a hum, but no one was around.

'please, do not be afraid.' A Dominic voice echoed behind her. She saw a grey skinned face with red pigmentations and glowing red pupils and black robes.

'who are you?' Marina asked. The unknown figure walks forward. 'I am the one who gave you the amulet. And this is but a request in return.' He asked.

'and that is?' Marina asked. 'Come to the planet known as, Moraband.' He asked. 'Only then will know why.' He explained as he stepped back into a black cloud behind him, and dissapeared.

marina wakes up, to see it's daytime, she felt well rested and slept well. Marina looked at the amulets do looked up in confusion...

end of chapter 3

who was this person in the dream and who gave the amulet to Marina? Find out, next chapter...


	4. Fear leads to anger

Marina woke up and somehow it was day time, early morning. The temple wouldn't be crowded at this moment, so she went to the Jedi archives to find out about the planet "Moraband".

In the Jedi archives, she went to the chief archivist: Jocasta Nu, who said the planet was home world of the Sith, and was left untouched for over a thousand years and that many jedi fell to the dark side, such jedi like: Exar Kun.

She didn't want to go, but her curiosity took over and then wanted to find out more. She got into a Jedi fighter and headed for Moraband.

she came out of lightspeed and saw the red sand planet. She landed near a temple.

when she entered, her fate had changed...

walking through the temple halls she came across a split hall, left or right? The halls were dark and creepy. Suddenly, she thought she saw someone walking through these halls to her right, a robed anonymous individual, she followed, like it wanted her to. She sensed the dark side within the temple, the deeper she went, the stronger it was. Eveytime she thought she caught up with it, it was at the other hall way, always one step ahead.

until it lead her deep into the temple and never saw again, dissapeared I to thin air, like it finished leading her.

She was lead into a huge room with three pedestals baring one holocron each. She walked up to the three Holocrons, each with a different colour: blue, red and green.

'normally Sith and archeologists would get lost in those halls.' A familiar demnic voice said. Marina shot around to see the person she saw in her dream. She activated her lightsaber and aimed it towards the White skinned man.

Somehow it deactivated and wouldn't readtivate. 'There's no need for such weapons here young one.' He explained.

'who are you?' Marina demanded. 'Me? I'm the son.' He explained. 'You could become very powerful you know?'

'If your request is for me to join the dark side, you're wrong.' Marina assured.

'Are you sure? There are many things the dark side can tell you.' The son explained.

'im a jedi, I don't use the dark side, we're pure.' Marina objected.

'There's light, and dark in all of us. It's a shame, I was going to show you something.' The son said.

Marina was confused, what was he saying? 'Wait. What do you mean "show me"?' She asked.

The son giggled a little and turned around. 'What if I could show you...the future?' The son asked.

Marina suddenly felt light headed as a dark cloud began to circle around her. She saw creatures, hideous creatures shown in the clouds, slaughtering all those who oppose them. The cloud dissapeared around her, and found herself somewhere else, in the Jedi temple.

she looked through a window in the temple to see Coruscant in ruins, when she turned to her left, she saw bodies of fallen jedi. Instantly she grew concerned, hoping it wasn't anyone she knew. Suddenly she heard someone coughing to her right. It was her mother. 'Marina, please, you must leave.' Ahsoka struggled to say. Marina ran up to her mother. 'Mother, who has done this? Where's dad' Marina cried. Ahsoka coughed more. 'The Yuuzhan vong, they killed, and Aeris. Please go.' Ahsoka begged. 'I won't leave you!' Marina vowed. Ahsoka placed her hand on Marina's cheek. 'My poor little girl, I'm sorry-' Ahsoka suddenly let go of her strength and stopped breathing.

'No,no. No!' Marina screamed at the top of her lungs. Everything around her began to collapse and the huge room with the son in reappeared.

the son walked up behind her. 'I know you won't let this happen, I know exactly what it's like to lose a parent.' The son calmly said.

'with the power I offer, you can destroy this Yuuzhan vong you see in your vision, stop this from ever happening. The decision you make today, will change the fate of many of your friends, and family, use my the power I offer, I beg you, learn to use the dark side of the force, and nothing will ever stop you from saving your family, you will become invincible.' The son explained.

marina thought "fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate."

'i sense fear, and anger, and hate.' The son smiled 'give it to me.' Marina said. 'All of it.'

the son widened his smile. 'As you wish.' The some stepped in front of Marina and placed a finger on her forehead, with the other, he sprouted his fingers towards the three Holocrons, which then smoke of green, blue and red slithered out the Holocrons like a snake into his sprouted hand, into the other into Marina's head.

the sons smile changed to a laugh, an evil laugh.

to be continued...


	5. Cries of the force

Suddenly, everyone in the Galaxy and all jedi present in the Jedi temple were hit by a headache at the sound of a hissing cry, and a great disturbance in the force. All the Jedi from master to younglings were suffering, complaining of hearing a demonic laugh, the laugh alone made you feel pain, and seeing a face filled with evil in his eyes, replaying in their heads, the louder it was, the worse the storm outside got.

All suddenly, the temple fell silent, and the entire temple went grey as the clouds outside, the entire temple lost its colour. Soon everyone calmed down and the headaches gone and the hissing cry stopped. Gasps and groans were heard throughout the temple.

The sons voice was heard whispering inside the heads of the Jedi and the people throughout the Galaxy.

"The cries of the force are a warning shared by all those who have it. The balance of the force has been broken. Masters of the Jedi council, I now speak directly to you, in the next hour, you will collapse in a dream world, to face a foe that you devoted your life to destroy."

Everyone knew he meant the Sith, they didn't believe him at first, but why do this if you weren't speaking the truth.

"This dream will have you face your foe that I have created, to test her power and yours, only the ready can defeat her, you have one hour..." Everyone throughout the Galaxy heeded the sons warning.

The members of the Jedi council went to the high council chambers, to speak with the grandmaster of the Jedi order. Yes was given so many questions from the Jedi council. Until somebody asked 'who did this whisper belong to?'

'I can answer that.' Anakin replied. The council, including Yoda felt and looked surprised at this sentence and all looked to Skywalker.

'Tell us then, master Skywalker.' Master Windu said. Everyone stepped back away from Skywalker and listened.

'He's known only as "The son" he said.

Murmuring was heard in the chambers. 'The son of who? Master Skywalker.' Master Plo asked.

Anakin looked up pulling a serious face on the Jedi council.

'The son of darkness. The son of evil. The son...of the darkside...of the force.' Anakin explained in a dark voice, meaning there was nothing false to his words.

'How devoted to the dark side, is "the son"?' Mace asked.

'You all know the eyes represent your devotion to the light or dark side of the force. What if I told you, that his eyes were black, and his pupils were glowing red.' Anakin asked.

The words Anakin spoke were the pure hearted truth. No one could believe anyone could have such devotion to the dark side. Mace looked like he wanted to ask a question.

'Skywalker.' Mace asked. Anakin looked toward mace in response. 'Was there someone devoted to the lightside as he is to the dark?'

'Yes. She is the one that keeps the balance of the force. Both must live of the balance is to be held. One can't live while the other does, if one does, so does the other, to keep the balance.' Anakin replied.

'Is it possible, to summon them?' Plo koon asked.

'You need not to summon us, we have already felt the disturbance.' The fathers voice echoed in the room.

'I forgot to mention, there is another, devoted to the greyside of the force: the father.' Anakin said as he appeared in front of them.

The council,were about to activate their lightsabers until the father asked them to "stay your weapons!"

The council sheathed their lightsabers. Master Yoda stepped forward, looking up at the tall old force-wielder.

'Strong in the force you are.' Yoda said. 'No devotion to light or dark there is, I sense in you.'

'Your are not far from my kind when it comes to wisdom and knowledge of the force, master Jedi.' The father replied.

'High respect I have, for the force-wielders.' Yoda replied.

'We must get back to the matter at hand.' The father asked. 'As you wish.' Yoda replied.

'Though I'm afraid I cannot deny, my son speaks the truth, and does nothing without reason, many of your years ago my son descended into the darkside, we lived to keep the balance. Now that balance has been broken, and the Sith have gained strength, as well as they have returned.' The father explained.

'True it is, to face this new dark lord?' Yoda asked.

'Not just any dark lord, this new one has the power of three objects what you call "Holocrons", and not just any, she has more knowledge of the force than any of you, and that is but a portion of what knowledge the force can give. One other Holocron, gives the knowledge of lightsaber combat, which does not belong in my world, as the force is my sword and shield. And the other, I do not know.' The father explained.

'You said this dark lord was a "she", do you know her identity?' Mace asked. 'I do not know the identity of your opponent. What you will see in this dream, your skills with lightsaber or force abilities will not be altered. Every force ability and lightsaber combat you will see is not real, but the abilities this Sith will perform are very much real.' The father warned. 'If you die in this dream, you will just be watching in thin air, seeing the end results, only if you beat the Sith, or it beats you, is the end of the dream.'

The council began to look drowsy and begin in to loose balance.

'It has begun.' The father said. The Jedi council fell to the floor

A cloud appeared around them, covering the windows and floor, before they knew it, they were in a different room, a large room. Red sunlight pierced the windows. The council woke up. They all got up and came together.

'However powerful this Sith Lord is, we must be ready.' Mace demanded the council nodded in agreement.

'Are you done gossiping, or must I kill you with your backs turned?' A hooded Marina asked with a posh accent to hide her identity. The council turned to face the posh voice. All they saw was a young Togruta girl.

'Don't let my age deceive you, Jedi.' Marina warned. Mace stepped forward. 'Show yourself!' He demanded.

'Why don't you make me?' Marina asked sarcastically, she then force pushed the entire council into a wall, which they now knew that she was stronger with the force than anybody they have ever seen, especially at her age. She laughed demonically like Darth Sidious.

To them it felt like gravity was against them, until she let go of her force push and they fell to the ground. Aayla Secura and Kitt Fisto got up and activated their lightsabers.

Marina pulled her lightsaber from her belt. When she activated her lightsaber. It didn't have a white core, but a dark red, which had a lighter red aura surrounding it, and pointed it towards the two Jedi masters.

They charge at Marina, lightsabers collide and strike once less than a second, swivel turn attacks. Suddenly to Kitt's surprise, Marina blocked his lightsaber blade using her bare hand. She laughed at the futile attempt to hit her with their lightsabers.

Marina force pushed Aayla into the wall. Her attacks were unpredictable, Kitt barely holds out. Until she hits Kitt in the face with her elbow, and her lightsaber pierced the right side of his chest.

Those that got up off the ground were shocked at this power she wielded. Marina swung her lightsaber at Aayla that pierced her back as she got up.

Even more shocked to see two masters that could have died at her bodies turned to dust and they reappeared in chains on the walls.

Marina turned to the remaining Jedi masters.

'Is this all you can do, Jedi?!' Marina asked as she chuckled.

Yoda, mace, Anakin, Obi-wan and Ahsoka stepped forward.

'Stay back, deal with this, we will.' Yoda said

Obi-wan and Anakin charged forward first. To Yoda's surprise she wasn't already defeated, instead, Marina pushed Anakin away, and cut off Obi-wans hand and through his chest. Obi-wan turned to dust and now chained up against the wall.

'No!' Yoda said as Ahsoka charged forward. Ahsoka and Marina clash longer than most did, but Ahsoka was pushed back as well.

Marina ran backwards to a door that led to the outside.

'Stay back you must, master Windu. Deal with this, we will.' Yoda said.

Ahsoka, Anakin and Yoda followed the anonymous Marina into a memorial room. The other masters followed, somehow, those chained to the wall also followed, like the wall moved.

Marina laughed demonically. She was force pushed off the small balcony overlooking the memorial, by Anakin. But Marina used the force to drag them with her, she laughed once more.

Ahsoka and Anakin clashed with anonymous Marina, for a while it seemed like a draw. But Anakin made one fatal move. It opened up a chance for him to be elbowed in the neck by Marina, which made him loose balance and walked back on instinct, Marina sung her lightsaber left to right, and into Anakin's stomach.

Ahsoka looked shockingly upset, just the thought of him dying made her upset.

'Ahsoka. No!' Yoda asked. But she didn't listen, she charged at the young Sith, fast and flexible moves came from the both of them. Marina was force pushed away.

Marina sheathed her lightsaber, and used the force to lift her from the ground, snaking her on the floor, and I to the memorial, and pulling her towards her. She activated her lightsaber again, pulled her forward, piercing her abdomen.

Before she turned to dust, Marina whispered in her ear.

'Fully awakened force wielder of the lightside?' Marina asked. Ahsokas eyes widened in shock, she only told her daughters what she was.

'Meet a fully awakened force wielder of the darkside.' Marina whispered. Ahsoka turned to dust and was chained to the wall. Yoda fell in front of Marina, looking upon the greatest Jedi masters he had ever trained. Mace followed.

'I've just about had enough of you. I've have beaten all you could throw at me, master Yoda.' Marina explained in a dark voice.

'No, left, I am. Face me you will.' Yoda said. Marina ran to another exit that leads outside, when he followed, he recognised the planet: Moraband, through its red sand and mountains.

Marina had a way of appearing weak, which fooled mace as he charged forward, but Yoda was not fooled. 'A trick it is, no!' Yoda asked.

Too late to react, Marina force chokes mace, breaking through his protective bubble, then shocking him with red lightning. Yoda looked shocked to realise how strong she was with the force at that age.

Marina smacked Windu to the loose bridge. She activated her lightsaber and pointed it towards Yoda.

Yoda did the same. His fast jump attacks were all blocked, Yoda couldn't imagine how powerful she would be when she's older. Marina continued to laugh. She then used her red lightening against Yoda, who used force block to against it. Soon they went too close, and Marina was launched off the edge. Yoda looked down to see if she was there, but she wasn't.

Yoda sensed her presence behind him, when he turned around, he saw her, standing in thin air, she used her lightsaber to slice the bridge apart.

Marina landed in front of Yoda, but she didn't attack.

'A familiar presence, I sense, know you I do.' Yoda said.

'What was once me is gone.' Marina said. 'Far from what I once was.'

'End this now!' Marina shouted. Everything around them began to collapse around them both. All eventually woke up from the dream.

Rubbing their heads and confused.

'Master Yoda, how is this possible, she's so young and more powerful than Darth Sidious.' Anakin asked.

'It seems you have failed. She is yet to become more powerful.' The father explained. 'She is not in her prime.'

'She knew what I was.' Ahsoka said. The council looked at her in confusion. 'She knew I was a force wielder of the light. She told me she was the darkside.'

Yoda thought for a moment. 'If true this is, this indeed, is the greatest enemy, the Jedi face, it will.' Yoda explained.

End of chapter 5


	6. Change

Five years had passed since the council confronted the new dark Lord of the Sith, everyday that had passed, the dark side grew stronger, and for those five years, Marina remained anonymous, even her mother who was the most powerful Jedi who ever lived with the strongest force sensitivity and ability to use it, was blinded.

Ahsoka spent every day, all day, meditating to try and fight through the shroud of the dark side, which was futile. Even the combined strength of the council assisting her in her aid to fight through the shroud, but it was too far and too thick to fight through. The darkside clouded everything, the future was impossible to see.

Today marks the anniversary of the birth of Qui-gon Kenobi, his sixteenth, the son of Satine and Obi-wan kenobi.

Obi-wan and Qui-gon walked through the halls of the Jedi temple after visiting his mother on Mandalore for the day.

'Father?' Qui-gon asked. Obi-wan looked down at his son. 'Why is my name "Qui-gon"?'

They stopped and faced each other, Obi-wan placed his hand on Qui-gon's shoulder.

'You are named after my former master: "Qui-gon jinn", I gave this name to you to remember him through you. In many ways, he was the father I never had.' Obi-wan replied.

Qui-gon noticed Marina looking at them. 'If you'll please excuse me, father.' He asked. Obi-wan bowed his head and walked off.

As Qui-gon watched his father walk off, he looks over at Marina. They look at each other for a moment. Marina walks up to him, they stare for a while, they smile at each other. Marina hugged him. 'Happy birthday, Qui-gon.' Marina said.

'Thank you, Marina. It's been a great day.' Qui-gon thanked.

'How is your mother?' She asked. 'Shes well. I guess Mandalore was surprised to see she was still alive twenty years ago.' Qui-gon replied.

They laughed together for a bit as they walked along the corridors of the Jedi temple.

'I shouldn't keep you, enjoy what the rest of the day brings.' Marina said. They gave each other a friendly hug goodbye and Qui-gon walked off.

'A boy? The only reason you don't attack the Jedi temple is because of this boy?' The son said behind her as he smile disappeared and turned around.

'I've had enough of you. you're a pain, and your presence is disturbing.' Marina admitted.

'You have enough followers. And after you found hidden force users with the dark side, they devoted their lives to your service as long as they get to kill the Jedi. It is time reveal yourself.' The son explained.

Marina walked the corridors alone looking down.

The next morning, in the temple cafeteria, Marina and Aeris sat on the same table. Aeris looked tired, no, tired is to soft: Shattered.

Aeris pushed her bowl of food away and just lied down on the table. Marina couldn't help but laugh.

'I suppose I missed a good night.'

'You have no idea Marina.' Aeris replied with a muffled voice Marina laughed more. She decided to change the subject.

'I heard you met someone on Alderaan.' Marina guessed. Aeris looked up at her sister. 'Yeah, he is very sweet. Dark brown hair, light silver eyes...'

'Someone you would expect to find in a dream?' Marina smiled. Aeris laughed in agreement.

'Good thing I don't drink. But funny enough you took one drink and you were on the floor.' Marina reminded. 'There is seriously something wrong with you.' She joked.

They both laughed.

'I suppose I should be going.' Marina said as he got up. 'Have a good day, it'll be better than mine.' Aeris said as she laid her head on the table. Marina scoffed and smiled at her sisters attitude and walked out.

'You must let go of everything you fear to lose, the boy, your sister, your mother, everyone. You will one day kill them, all of them.' The sons voice whispered. 'No! I won't!' Marina said. Aeris heard her sister and looked confused. She walked into the corridors of the Jedi temple. 'I only did in the dream, five years ago, but they were never truly dead. I honestly don't know why I could kill them in the dream.' Marina admitted

Suddenly, Marina felt a pain in her head and screamed, and collapsed to the floor. Three Jedi sentinels surround her body, and pick her up and carry her to the temple medical centre.

'Doctor Nema!' Jedi sentinel one said. She looked at the Jedi sentinels carrying a body. 'What happened?' She asked. 'We don't know, she just screamed, which caught our attention, and she collapsed.' Sentinel three explained.

Rig Nema noticed the features of this Togruta girl. 'This is the daughter of Ahsoka Bonteri, tell her I request her presence.' She asked. 'Yes doctor!' Jedi sentinel two replied, the three sentinels run out the medical centre.

In Marina's head.

Her non physical body was surrounded by black and dark red clouds, she was kneeling down in pain.

The son appeared in front of her and began to walk forward slowly. 'I give you power to prevent a future, to prevent the ones you love from death, especially that boy' the son explained. 'And this is how you repay me?'

'I should never have agreed to take your power. It was only when I was sixteen, Qui-gon gave me hope that this future would be prepared for.' Marina objected.

'Oh, this moment?' As an image of Qui-gon and Marina kissing. 'Although he told his father that you saw the future, do you know what could change? Perhaps more will die, such as your extremely young boyfriend. What you're almost nineteen? he is sixteen.' The son explained.

'Two more years and moments like those can return. I was a fool to look to the dark side for help. I no longer need you.' Marina said as she stood up.

The son aimed his hands at Marina and a stream of red lightning came from his hands. Marina screamed in pain, as did her physical body in the medical centre. Rig Nema wondered what was happening.

'You forget, once you choose the dark side, you can never escape it.' The son explained, he shocked Marina more with his red lightning.

It had been a full day, nearly half eleven in the afternoon of Marina being tortured in her mind. Qui-gon, Ahsoka and Lux never left her side. Ahsoka was nearly asleep, and was resting her head on Lux's shoulder.

'Ahsoka, I must go, the senate have much to discuss.' Lux said. 'It's all right, I'll stay.' She replied as she lifted her head off Lux's shoulder, and walked off. Ahsoka noticed young Qui-gon still there looking down at her daughter, not moving from where he sits, holding her hand.

'You show great loyalty to Marina, Qui-gon. Not leaving her side since this morning, that's great patience.' Ahsoka complimented. Marina groaned in pain again.

'First the dreams. Now this?' Qui-gon asked.

In marinas head.

The son stops his force lighting attack against Marina. 'Your will is unbreakable? Now that is a rare gift.' The son said. Marina just looked up at the force-wielder.

'I've been trained since birth to never give in to people like you.' Marina replied.

'But nobody else is like me, far from it. I must use more harsh methods. If I can do nothing to you to give in, then perhaps I will do something to those you love.' The son said as a picture showed of Qui-gon looking down at them both.

'Don't touch him!' Marina shouted. The son laughed. 'Me? Do touch him? No. It will be you...' The son replied. 'What if the boy and your family feel...betrayed?'

Marinas eyes widened in fear. 'I would never betray any of them.'

'Oh it won't be you, and yet it will...' The son laughed as a cloud formed in his hand, the black cloud entered her nose and mouth and she fell unconscious in her mind.

Her body on the medical bed, shot upwards, which surprised the two sitting next to her.

'Marina!' They both shouted. Rig Nema walked back. Marina looked confused. 'How long have I been asleep?' She asked.

'All day, unconscious.' Ahsoka explained. Marina looked down at her mother. 'I'm sorry this is the way it had to be, I hope I didn't worry you.' Marina apologised. 'I'd be lying if I said I wasn't. I was a little. You should have seen Qui-gon, he is devoted to you, you should be grateful, he's been here since this morning.' Ahsoka explained. Marina looked at Qui-gon, who was relieved. 'I'm flattered, I'll never forget this.' Marina said as she got up. She hugged him thankfully.

Marina's green eyes flared yellow, and turned back to normal...

End of chapter 6.


	7. Powerless

Two months later, the possessed Marina was now hunting other Sith cults, looking for more power, like it wasn't enough with what she had, and was still anonymous to the Jedi.

A black robed man carries two other black robed people with him and is limping, temple guards rush towards them. They aim their blasters at them. And a few short moments had passed, the one carrying them two others collapsed to the floor.

They were carried to the temple medical centre, with some looking suspicious when they were wearing black robes. Master Yoda and Ahsoka was following them.

The temple guards put the three anonymous people in medical beds, with one still conscious in the middle.

Master Yoda climbs on a stool next to the one in the middle, who was still conscious, which was lowered a little.

'The darkside, I sense in you, Sith, are you not?' Yoda asked. The man in the bed pulled himself up.

'Yes, master Yoda. Tell me, are they safe? Are my children alright?' He asked. Yoda looked at the two other robed people.

'Still breathing, they are.' Yoda assured. Though he wasn't relieved by his words. 'Who has done this?'

'One of us, yet, not one of us. I've never seen anyone or even know the force abilities she wielded. Every last one of our masters were killed at her hands, it was unlike anything I've seen. She was powerful.' He explained. 'Her moves were...unpredictable, too fast. Broke through our force bubble.'

'Faced this dark sider, we have. Failed we have. A honing of skill it was, for the young Togruta.' Yoda agreed.

'And after five years of honing them, after the cries of the force, she is stronger than ever. Please master Jedi, I don't know where else to go.' He begged.

'An enemy you may be, but an alliance in the near future, there may be. Welcome you, I do.' Yoda greeted.

'Thank master Jedi, so generous.' He thanked as he lied back and rested.

Yoda walked off the stall and walked up to Ahsoka. 'Are you sure allowing a Sith, current or former, wise to be here, isn't it dangerous?' Ahsoka asked. 'Been through too much he has, no lie there is. Hope between us, there may yet be.' Yoda replied. Ahsoka nodded, and walked out. Aeris was about to walk in but Ahsoka stopped her, placing her arm on Aeris's shoulder. 'Mom, I'm a healer, I can do this, just let me.'

Ahsoka hesitantly let go of her shoulder and walked away. Aeris walked forward to the one in the back, a boy her age. Her Palme began to flow gold, she placed her hand on the cracked skull on his side. When her palm lifted from his head, no sign of blood or brain matter leaks, or any wound on his face.

The young mans eyes slowly opened and revealed white eyes, which widened when he saw Aeris, like he knew her. 'Aeris?'

'Connor.' She replied. He leaned upwards. 'Aeris I-'

'Don't!' She replied with her head down and eyes closed. 'A problem shared is a problem halved, Aeris. So just tell me: what's wrong?' Connor asked.

Aeris raised her head and opened her eyes. 'You are, and your kind are the very thing I swore to destroy. Why did you become my enemy?'

'It was not my choice. You should be proud to be a Jedi, you feel good about the deeds you do, expecting nothing in return, the good deed is the reward itself. Being a Sith, you feel nothing but remorse, hate and anger and selfishness, it consumes you and not easy to stray from. Me? I'm not proud to be who I am, and who I will become. My father would never listen or hear it, he cares not for my needs.' Connor explained. 'If you're anything, be reasonable. I do not ask for forgiveness, I'm begging you. If you can't, then I will redeem myself for you.'

'What do you mean?' Aeris asked. 'I will stray from the darkside, for you.' Connor replied. Aeris felt flattered that he would do such action in her name, his reasons were perfect.

Without hesitation, she hugged him, a sign she forgives him. While they were hugging, Connors father was looking over them, listening to every word. He understood what his son wanted, of only he had spoken sooner, he looked over to his daughter, who was too arrogant to face Marina, who was in critical care, in a bacta tank.

Marina in the corner of just outside the entrance was looking over her sister and the other two. Her eyes flared the Sith yellow eyes in the dark.

Hours later, No one except Connors sister was still there, in a bacta tank. Marina looked at the glowing tank in the dark and sensed another presence behind her.

'Come out. No need to be afraid.'

He walked forward. 'You, you attacked us, I recognise your voice.'

Marina laughed, which slightly echoed demonically and dark.

He was filled with anger and fear 'I swear, if you ever touch my children again I'll-'

'What? Kill me? You couldn't do that in the first place. Even if you could, it would be mysterious how three Sith had entered the Jedi temple and a Jedi was killed in this very room, I don't believe my mother would be very happy, what do you think?' Marina asked sarcastically.

'Stay away from her.' He demanded.

'I'll make you a deal, you do all I ask without doubt and keep your mouth shut and I will leave your precious family alone. But one step out of line and our deal is off, you understand?' Marina asked.

He didn't know what to do. He had no choice, totally and utterly powerless. All he could do was accept.

'You have a deal.' He agreed hesitantly. 'Good...' Marina said as she turned around. The powerless Sith looked at her in anger, looking deep into the glowing yellow eyes in the dark. Marina turned to face the door and walked out, and smiled...

End of chapter 7.


	8. Tatooine

In the past six months, the rebels United themselves into becoming an empire, conquering half the Galaxy. Stealing old Republic schematics that palpatine himself would use, cloning technology, and with the new serum that allows clones to age normally, millions of clones are born each hour. The senate are arguing over this new threat. The Republic is on the brink of collapse.

Leia is on the Tatooine front with Luke at a Republic outpost. Leia is extremely stressed and tired, being on a hot planet for over a month has really gotten to her. Her past month, she met a captain in the Republic, what the Republic call a type 2 Republic soldier, commando training, one knife, a blaster pistol and rifle. They spend most time on the battlefield. But they are unaware what new toy this new founded empire has created.

In the Mos Eisly cantina, Leia was in the corner of the stone cantina, resting her head on her hands, half asleep, pale and unwell. She placed her hand over her mouth and her cheeks expanded. She swallowed the puke in her mouth. She lied down once more, resting her head once more. A cup was put in front of her. She looked up.

'It'll sooth your stomach.' She rejected it. 'Come on, you've been rough for weeks.' He asked.

'When have you ever been so generous...Han?' Leia asked. He sat down opposite Leia as she sipped her drink

'Ever since you became my only friend in the Republic. Not to mention my first in the Republic.' Han said.

'Someone had to. Why did you join the Republic as a commando if you had no purpose of being here?' Leia asked.

'Your brother, Luke, who saw a future for me here. I'm starting to think he was right.' Han explained.

'What do you mean?' Leia asked. 'Well...I don't know.' Han replied.

'I think you do.' Leia disagreed. Han noticed colour back in her face. '...I will be honest, it's thanks to Luke I'm here today, ever since that day, I had a purpose to serve. Then when was depressed, you were there when no one else did. You are the closest thing I have to a family. I've been alone almost all my life. Until that day Luke showed up, I won't know where I'd be without him.' Han explained.

Leia finished her drink. Colour was back in her face, still a bit pale, but enough.

'I could never be more grateful to anyone but you and your brother. I fought alongside with both of you, until the very end.' Han expressed. Leia slowly moved her hand to Han's, and her grip tightened.

'I want to make every moment last, like its my last, with you, like you do me.' Leia expressed back. Somehow Leia knew how Han really felt.

'How did you-'

'You can't hide your emotions from me. That's how.' Leia replied. They draw closer to each other. Suddenly, they felt a shaking in the entire room, hearing stomps, loud stomps outside. They both reacted the same way and ran outside. Leia jumped to the tallest building she could, bringing Han with her using the force. Which shocked him.

'Please don't do that again.' Han asked. But Leia didn't listen, something caught her gaze, by the look of her wide eyes. Han looked to where she was staring, she saw a huge for legged machine, known as imperial walkers, and there were five of them and close, firing down at the clones in the city, tearing through the buildings.

'We have to warn the Republic.' Leia said as she ran off to a near by speeder. She helped Han land safely to the ground, onto the driver of the speeder.

'Before you ask, I don't know how to drive this.' Leia said, again she knew what Han was going to say. The speeder is away from Mos Eisly, Leia looked up to see imperial ships coming closer to the surface.

'Luke!' Leia said over the comlink. 'I know, Tatooine is under attack. Get to base, now!'

'You heard him.' Leia said. Han sped up the speeder to full speed, and in just minutes, they were at the Republic base.

Luke was ordering the clones to delete or transfer all knowledge and data to Coruscant.'Thank the force you're alright you two. Imperial walkers are close and inbound...' A loud bang shook the entire base, losing their balance. 'Han, get the falcon ready!' Luke ordered. Han ran to the hangers. Another loud bang was heard. 'Leia, this is a Blitzkriegs, Tatooine is about to fall.' Luke explained.

'Right, what do I need to do?' Leia asked. Luke placed his hands on Leia's shoulders. 'Go with Han, prepare the falcon.'

'Imperial troops have entered the base. I repeat. Imperial troops have ent-'

'I'll stay, and deal with the empire here. I'll meet with you at the falcon.' Luke kissed her forehead and hugged her. While he hugged her, a tear ran down his eye. They pulled away and Leia ran in the direction of Han.

Luke sensed a presence, which was the darkest he ever felt, he knew the dark lord of the Sith was close, it was getting closer and getting stronger.

He closed his eyes and inhaled. And used a telepathic message. "Han, when I say leave me and save yourselves, do it. That's an order.'

He opened his eyes. He knew who was now behind him. He turned around to see a black robed female Togruta.

'Dark lord...'

'Skywalker...' Marina said with a dark and demonic voice. She laughed. 'It's a shame. A life so young, about to die.'

'Not without a fight.' Luke said. Marina activated her lightsaber, Luke activated his green lightsaber. Boy their attacks and blocks were fast. Until they broke away. Luke ran to the hangers and Marina followed.

With Han and Leia.

Han ran out of the millennium falcon entrance. 'It's ready, we just need to wait for-'

They saw Luke and Marina clashing. Luke was force pushed into a pillar next to Leia. She activated her lightsaber as Luke got up again. After multiple confusing moves and completely different attacks from each of them, were blocked. Marina's back was turned, Han thought he had an opportunity: to get a sample of blood from his knife and reveal her identity using her blood.

Han pulled his knife and walked towards the three force users with great confidence. Behind Marina, he was about to push his knife into her shoulder. But suddenly he was elbowed in the face by Marina, and unintentionally, his knife pierced all through her arm and was splattered in blood, face and clothes.

All through her upper right arm, was pouring and dripping with blood, she wheezed in pain. Han and Leia ran to the falcon. Luke was still facing a weaker Marina. Luke force pushed Marina and ran for the falcon, which was in the air ready for go, the entrance was closing, Luke leaped through closing entrance by inches.

In the falcon, Luke was surprised he lasted this long against her and gasped. Leia hugged him while he was in the floor.

'Honestly Leia, I didn't think I would make it.' Luke admitted. Leia pulled away. 'Well, it wouldn't be e first time you were wrong Luke.' She said and got up and walked away. Luke say Han behind her leaning on a wall. He walked up to Luke who was still on the floor, he helped Luke up.

'You didn't mean that did you? Leave you behind?' Han asked. 'It would have been an order...yet you wouldn't follow, would you?' Luke asked.

Han laughed. 'Of course I wouldn't follow it.'

'A lot of blood on you, Han. I assume you had a purpose for doing such an act?' Luke asked. 'The falcon has a blood scanner, with this blood, we can finally find out who this dark lord of the Sith is.' Han explained.

'Your serious? The order as well of the Republic will be pleased.' Luke explained. 'That depends who it is.' Han said. He walked off to a room with a machine inside.

'It was installed by the Republic a few years ago, I don't know why, I assume it was for moments like these.' Han explained as Luke and Leia walk behind him.

Han got a glass filled with some blood in, and poured it into the cylinder...

To be continued...


	9. Betrayed

Luke's lightsaber dropped to the floor like a rock. Leia fell to her knees and started crying her eyes out. The memories they once cherished have all been disintegrated in moments.

A hologram showing the results of the blood test show:

Race: Togruta

Height: 5 foot 6

Gender: female

Age: 19

Name: Marina

Surname: Bonteri

Han attempted to comfort Leia. Luke fell backwards onto a seat behind him, gasping in sadness.

'Marina. We trusted you. And you betrayed us...' Leia whispered. They all knew it, they all knew what must be done. They must tell the order and the senate.

'Leia. They must know. all of them. The senate. The order. Everyone.' Luke cried. Han let go of Leia. 'I'll...take us to Coruscant.' Han said as he exited the room to the cockpit. Luke got to Leia's level and hugged her, sobbing and crying. Luke pulled away putting his hands on her shoulders. 'Leia, look at me, look at me!'

Leia slowly raised her head to see see Luke's face. 'We need to stay strong. Our friend we once cherished is gone. I need you to be ready for whatever is going to happen when we get to Coruscant. She might be there before us. If the force is with us, we will be there before she does.' Luke asked.

'Ok. I'll stay strong.' Leia replied. 'Good. Be prepared for whatever happens.' Luke asked.

They were in light speed. Shortly.

On Coruscant, the senate were arguing in the senate building, the Jedi were on high alert, one Jedi defending each senator, and doubled guards. Many senators were threatening to leave the Republic.

Luke, Leia, and Han were walking through the entrance of the senate building to try and find the platform of people they know. Luke and Leia knew where to go. When they looked to their left, they saw Ahsoka and Lux, Anakin and obi-wan and Padmé.

'Father!' Luke asked as he walked to the platform with Leia and Han.

'Luke? Who is this man? Why are you not on Tatooine?' Anakin asked as he turned around.

'It fell. This is captain Han Solo, commando soldier of the Republic. We have good, yet crushing news.' Luke explained.

Anakin sensed something was wrong with both his children. They are sad.

'What's wrong? Son.' Padmé asked. Luke was hesitant to reply, but he had to, what worried him was saying it in front of Ahsoka and Lux.

'We encountered the dark lord of the Sith.' Han replied for Luke. 'We also know her identity. Proof with blood. And you all know her.'

They all looked at the captain in confusion. 'Do it, Han...' Luke asked.

'I will address the senate.' Padmé offered. The platform lifted and levitated to the centre of the rotunda.

'Senators, pardon me for this unexpected announcement.' Padmé said as she gave way to Han to speak.

'Senators of the Republic, I am captain solo. I'm a commando unit for the Republic. I have an announcer to make. Not only to the senate, but to the Jedi among them. We have discovered the identity, of the dark lord of the Sith.'

The senators as well as the Jedi began to mumble and whisper. Han implanted the information chip, displaying a holographic board of the dark lord of the Sith.

Every Jedi in the rotunda gasped. The platform reattached itself. Lux punched Han in the face in an unpredictable few moments.

Luke suddenly heard nothing, every voice inaudible. Luke turned around slowly to see Marina standing there with her hood up. Luke was lifted off the ground, holding his neck choking as Marina raised her hand. The four Jedi and two senators heard Luke gasping for air and looked towards the entrance.

Anakin and Obi-wan force pushed Marina away to let go of her grip on Luke's neck. She flew into the wall and landed on her feet, she ran off. Anakin and Obi-wan chased her.

Ahsoka stood up and froze, a tear ran down her eye. 'I'm sorry.' Han said.

Obi-wan and Anakin continued to ran after Marina, who cut down all that stod in her way, until they met with Marina outside, who left behind bodies of Jedi, senate guards and droids, they were shocked, how did she do this all so fast?

Anakin and Obi-wan were behind a Marina who had her back to them. Padmé, Lux, Ahsoka, Leia and Luke and Han were running outside. Lux stepped forward.

'Marina? What have you done?' Lux shouted at Marina in anger. She turned around, revealing her pale face, blackish veins and eyes which were nearly consumed by the colour red.

'Something I should have done five years ago...' She replied with a dark voice, which the three Jedi masters recognised, she was indeed the one the Jedi would have been slaughtered by.

'What happened to you?' Lux asked.

'I grew up...' Marina replied, she let out a demonic laugh and picked Lux up using the force and smashing him into a pillar in the back of the head.

Marina jumped into the air, with her lightsaber drawn, she leaped downwards like a rock from the sky, with her lightsaber in front of her, landing on Anakin's lightsaber.

Anakin was staggered at her jump attack and force pushed away, separated from his lightsaber.

Obi-wan, as powerful as he was, was also beaten by unpredictable attacks not even the force could predict to protect its user.

Luke and Leia charged at Marina, but it was like one mind was controlling one arm and another mind on the other, seeing every move made. Leia was force pushed away. Marina co cent rated her anger more on Luke. Suddenly, Marina cut the tip of Luke's lightsaber...and then his right arm was detached from his body by the piercing heat from Marina's lightsaber.

He screamed in pain, Anakin looked up after being knocked down and saw his sons limb cut off, he then looked at his own, the same right arm was cut off from their bodies.

Anakin in anger, grabbed his lightsaber and his sons green lightsaber, and charged at Marina.

Though on the path to the dark side, she was truly a master at lightsaber duelling. Being attacked from whatever side didn't matter, or how many attackers there were, they would all be taken down.

Padmé ran to her wounded son. Marina was done fighting here and retreated to the edge of the hanger. She turned around to face those surrounding her.

'This is merely the beginning.' Marina said as she took out a detonator, she pressed a button, and in the distance, the Jedi temple went up in flames. Marina jumped off the edge and used her ability to fly to the Jedi temple.

Ahsoka this whole time was on the ground beside Lux, who wasn't conscious, not bothering to fight her own daughter, but who could do such a thing?

'Padmé, Ahsoka. Get Luke and senator Lux to a hospital. We will deal with this...'

End of chapter 9


	10. Broken hearts

In Marina's head, she is on the ground, though not physically hurt, she was beaten by the iron fist of the son, crying not in pain, but emotional pain.

'Your futile efforts to break free of me are futile, I've proved this many times, yet you still go on? You must be strong with the force if you're to break free my control.' The son explained.

'You must know, I will always break free from you of you hurt my friends.' Marina warned.

'Oh, but I'm doing nothing, it's all you. You are just a vessel, I replaced it with another conscious. The darker you.' The son explained.

'Which is under your control.' Marina said. 'Yes. It would be a shame to see your boyfriend hurt, wouldn't?' The son asked.

'Don't you dare touch him, or I'll-'

'What? What will you do? You're powerless here.' The son objected. Marina silently scoffed.

Marina landed herself near the entrance of the Jedi temple which was in flames, she raised her hood. She nodded at someone at the top of the temple, someone with red armour, like Mandalorian armour, entered the temple through a blasted open wall, with a few others wearing the same armour.

She walked through the entrance, fires were everywhere. As she walked in, more Jedi, including master Windu. Him and a few others behind him walked up to Marina. She took down her hood, revealing her identity, showing the pale, blackish veins and groggy yellow eyes.

Mace was shocked, but he concealed it, but others couldn't. Marina clicked her right hand, and in the shadows, White lightsabers ignited, revealing people in red Mandalorian armour all around, there must have been at least two hundred or more in the entire temple. She force pushed those in front of her, only mace was able to stay in his position, blocking the force push with his hand, as the others were pushed away.

Marina activated her red cored lightsaber and aimed it in the direction of Mace. Mace grabbed and ignited his purple lightsaber.

Marina laughed demonically, which reminded Mace of that time in the dream over five years ago, he immediately knew who she was and what she was capable of, though he didn't want to believe it.

'Now!' Marina shouted. The Red armoured Mandalorians charged towards the Jedi all around, outnumbering them by many numbers. But the Jedi had more training and were faster, but Mandalorian warriors, apart from the Sith were almost like their equal.

Marina charged at Mace, their lightsabers collided. Their lightsabers swung faster than anyone could tell.

Anakin, Obi-wan and Leia were dropped off by a republic drop ship, behind them are Cody, Rex and a group of clones with lightsaber proof swords and blasters.

'Time to put that training to good use, may the force be with all of you.' Anakin asked.

The group of clones reply 'yes sir!'

They run out of the drop ship, Anakin stops and looks to his left to see Aeris under rubble of a destroyed fighter. He uses the force to lift the fighter off the ground and move it elsewhere. He ran up to her body thinking. 'Please don't die, your mother has already lost one daughter.'

He placed his two fingers under her cheek bone to feel a pulse. He sighed in relief by feeling two beats. He got up and continued to follow the others, he finally caught up,with Obi-wan.

'Where have you been?'

'Aeris was under rubble, just helped her out. I cannot imagine how Ahsoka feels.' Anakin said.

Marina walked through a hall, she cut straight through the four Jedi that charged at her. Another was watching, just staring at her. Marina saw who it was.

He dropped his lightsaber in shock. Marina looked deep into his eyes.

'Marina?' He asked as a tear ran down his eye. 'Qui-gon.' She replied.

Marina walked up to him. He fell to his knees as she walked passed him, heartlessly ignoring his sobbing. Qui-gon looked up and sniffed.

She ran to another area of the temple, where she met Cody, near the entrance of the temple.

Cody took out two Mandalorian warriors beside him angry and also worried about something. Marina appeared before him. She swung her lightsaber at him, but was blocked by his sword which was immune to a lightsaber. She pushed her lightsaber forward, forcing it in Cody's direction. 'Had enough, clone? Do you feel the life leaving within you?' Marina asked. Cody breathed heavily. 'If this is the end for me, it would be one of my proudest moments.' Cody replied. But he knew this would be the end of him. Marina knocked Cody's sword out of his hands and swing it into his stomach, he gasped for air before Marina's lightsaber was pulled out, and he fell to the ground. Marina scoffed.

'Dad?!' A young boy asked. Marina turned around to see a half Mirialan/human, in Jedi youngling robes. Marina walked up to the boy which was crying. The clones had the same features, but he knew who his father was. She looked down at the boy which looked up.

She swung her lightsaber in his direction, he flinched, but suddenly, a blue lightsaber blocked her swing. It was another Mirialan, Barriss offee, who had the same black pigmentations on her face as the boys.

'You will not touch him!' Barriss swore. She was pushed away, down to the temple entrance. Suddenly, almost every Jedi around her in this area of the temple was surrounding her. A ship appeared behind her. She jumped onto the ship and it flew away.

'Until we meet again, Jedi!' Marina shouted. As the ship was away, Barriss made her way back to Cody, who was still breathing, but barely. When she got to him, the Marialan boy was by his side, with his hand holding the small bays hands. Barriss was next to her, and she got on her knees, Cody looked at her.

'You gave me a life I never thought I could have, Barriss. I love you.' He said, Barriss cried as Cody placed his hand on her cheek. 'And you, Iyake. I remember when your mother told he she was having, best moment of my life. Do me one last favour, and be...a good boy...' Cody said to the boy as he slowly drifted away, and breathed no more.

The boy nearly fainted, but was caught by Barriss, and rested him on her lap.

Everyone one in the Jedi temple was hurt mentally and physically by the loss of loved ones and the betrayal of a friend, all heartbroken, the Jedi was in its darkest hour...

End of chapter 10


	11. For the Republic

Luke sat down on a medical berth where his hand was being replaced with a robotic arm, Padmé sat beside him, looking over at Ahsoka next to Lux, who had a bandage around his head, still unconscious. Ashoka looked dreadful and heartbroken, never before seen.

'I'm just like father now.' Luke said as he looked at his new limb. 'Same limb.' Luke laughed.

'Almost, you don't have a scare on your right eye. But in personality, you're just like him.' Padmé replied. 'Like Leia is like you, Mom?' Luke asked. Padmé nodded in agreement. They both look over at the heart broken Jedi master, Luke feels sympathy for her. 'I can't imagine how she feels.' Luke says.

'Neither do I, but we must support her in any way we can.' Padmé said as she got up. She helped Luke up.

Qui-gon sits in his quarters, with the doors locked, days had passed since the attack on the Jedi temple, he hasn't moved from his spot, his eyes were red tired and sore from the sobbing and crying as the moments he cherished with Marina, vanish.

'Qui-gon? Open up.' Obi-wan said over the com in his room. He didn't reply, he just sat in the corner of his room without moving a muscle.

On the other side of the door, Obi-wan let go of the button and looked to his right, shaking his head. 'Let me try and get through to him.' Satine asked. Qui-gon doesn't often see his mother, he must always go to her, but this time, she came to him.

She pushed the com button. 'Qui-gon? It's your mother, please, don't shut us out.' Satine asked.

Inside, Qui-gon's eyes shot wide and he used the force to push a button that opened the door, though he still cowered in the corner. Satine walked in and up to Qui-gon.

She saw his eyes, they looked sore and he looked tired and dehydrated. She hugged him in the corner he was in.

'My poor boy.' She said as he cried in her arms. Obi-wan who was just outside the door watched the two in sympathy.

Aeris however was taking this much worse the most, she sat on her bed in her quarters, she wrapped her arms around her legs, sobbing, locking herself inside her room.

Suddenly, her room turned into nothing but a flat surface area, surrounded by a light green cloud. She looked up to see someone she hadn't seen in a long time, The daughter. Aeris gasped in shock.

'I remember you, all those years ago, you said my mother would be ok when she confronted Darth Sidious. You're the daughter.' She nodded in agreement.

'Why have you come?' Aeris asked. The daughter stepped forward. 'Don't cry, my young friend, there is still hope.' She said.

'I doubt that.' Aeris disagreed. 'So sure about things. You and your friends are capable of more than you know.'

Aeris looked up in confusion. 'You have a Jedi parent, which means you have an inborn power no one else can use.' The daughter explained.

'What do you mean "inborn power?"' Aeris asked. 'You, and others like you have an inborn power, that will aid you in a time of need.' The daughter replied.

'What must I do?' Aeris asked. 'Find your sister, face her in combat. But there is only one who can truly bring her back-' the daughter said.

'Qui-gon!' Aeris said. The daughter nodded in agreement. 'Go now, give freedom back to the people...' The daughter said as the White floor and green cloud disappeared and reshaped back into her room.

She went pale, and her stomach made a loud gurgle noise. She rushed outside with her hand covering her mouth, she ran to the closest window she could get to, and vomited, coughing and spitting.

'Are you alright?' Qui-gon asked behind her. She turned to face him, she had colour back in her face. 'Yes I'm fine.' She replied.

'I've never seen you unwell, are you sure?' Qui-gon asked. 'Yes, yes I'm fine.' Aeris reassured.

'So tell me, when do we look for Marina?' Qui-gon asked as a smile slowly appeared in his face. Aeris smiled in realisation that the daughter must have contacted all of her friends.

'Now...' Aeris replied. Qui-gon nodded in agreement, they ran to the temple hangers and saw Connor and his sister Lucy, Leia, Mara And Luke standing in a semi circle. Qui-gon stood next to Luke, completing the semi circle. Aeris stood somewhere in the middle where she could see them all.

'You don't have to go if you don't want to.' Aeris said. Almost all of them laughed or giggled.

'We all want the empire gone as much as we want Marina back. Our parents may kill us, but we are doing what we feel is right.' Luke replied

'Then let's stick together.' Leia added.

Aeris felt her like her energy was running wild and shouted 'For the Republic!'

'-For the Republic!' They all said in unison.


	12. Inborn power part 1

After agreeing to seek out Marina, Leia asks Han if he can give them a ride to wait in until Marina attacks another planet.

Apart from Han, everyone could sense something was worrying her, was the fact that they were going to go to her sister, the most deadly and powerful Sith of this era? Or was there something else on her mind?

Word got out that the Metellos system was under attack by the empire, it was overpopulated with 900 billion people of many races, mostly human, it was in the region of the core worlds, Marina would be there.

Leia walked into the cockpit where Han and Luke were piloting the falcon. 'Without a doubt, mother and father will be wondering where we are. I think that goes for all of us.' Leia said.

'Leia, they cannot stop us from doing what we're doing now.' Luke replied.

They come out of light speed to see a huge space battle between the Republic and the empire. Their faces change all together. Leia said in Luke's ear

'They may not, Luke? But they will-'

'No they won't' Han and Luke said in unison. 'You seem so sure of yourself, Luke.' Han said.

'Maybe because I'm the better pilot.' Luke argued. 'Oh, I seriously doubt that.' Han objected.

'Oh, great...' Leia gasped in annoyance. '-what's up?' Mara said as she walked in. 'Luke and Han are arguing over who's the better pilot.' Leia explained.

'Well, let's see. This'll be interesting.' Mara said. 'Oh, it's on.' Han said. 'Please do be careful, Aeris is nauseous again.' Mara notified.

'Good idea, we'll do that later.' Luke agreed. 'How is she anyway?'

'Connor's looking after her, she'll be fine.' Mara replied.

'If she's gonna be sick on my floor, you're mopping it up.' Han said.

A few hours earlier, Aeris and Connor were in the crew quarters near the back of the falcon, Aeris lied down, while Connor watched over her. She woke up and leaned upwards to face Connor.

'I'm hungry, are you?' Aeris asked. Connor looked at her in confusion. 'You were moaning how your stomach slightly hurt and thought you were going to be sick if I mentioned food.' Connor explained. Aeris shrugged and walked out. Connor looked confused as she walked out. 'Uh...ach...never mind!' Connor said to himself and followed her.

Five minutes before arriving at Metellos.

Aeris lied her head in the table, looking pale. 'I feel nauseous.' Aeris said. 'Well that'll be the two pears, eleven grapes an apple you had. You certainly love your fruit.' Connor explained.

Mara was watching in the shadows, thinking. 'This isn't like her. Craving for fruit, rapid changes in attitude, mood and the nausea...I wonder...' She thought.

Arriving on Metellos.

The falcon was shot down and crashed onto a road, luckily the boarding ramp was still active.

All of them run out coughing. They all stop to catch their breath. suddenly, the ground started to shake, they were leaning in all different directions, some nearly falling over. Only when they looked up, they literally saw the sky getting closer, and they heard a laugh, a familiar laugh. Marina appeared out of nowhere like she was invisible. They all turned to face her.

'Do you like how I can lift cities? No one will disturb us here.' Looks over at Aeris, who still looked pale.

'Are you well, Aeris? You don't look so good.' Marina sarcastically said. 'I look better than you!' Aeris mocked her eyes and blackish veins.

'Do you really believe you can defeat me alone?-'

'They're not alone!' Ahsoka said as she fell from the sky, along with Anakin, Obi-wan and Connors father, Gallus.

'You didn't think you could sneak out the temple unnoticed did you, Aeris?' Ahsoka asked with a smile, but a little concerned about her pale face.

'Oh, reinforcements. How unexpected. Enough talk...' Marina aimed her fingers towards her targets and a stream of red lightning struck them. Ahsoka and Aeris however, blocked the stream of lightning with their lightsabers.

Aeris swung her lightsaber in the direction of Marina, which made her lightning attack rebound.

'Please, Marina. Don't make me destroy you...'

Marina laughed in disagreement, they both jumped at each other, their lightsabers colliding.


	13. Inborn power part 2

Aeris fell to the ground, Ahsoka was on the ground behind Aeris, being watched over by a Marina which levitated in the air.

Aeris tried to get up, but she was stuck on her knees, too weak to carry on.

'Tell me what you cherish most, give us the pleasure of taking it away.' Marina asked, she leaped downwards pointing her lightsaber in Aeris's direction.

Ahsoka saw what was coming. 'NO!' She screamed.

Aeris concentrated on her friends and loved ones, her last and longest image was of Connor. Suddenly she was in a room on the floor with the daughter behind her.

'Don't be afraid to use your inborn power. But if I had life growing inside me, I would be concerned, but the force doesn't affect the unborn...' The daughter explained.

'You knew?' Aeris asked. 'The moment you entered my domain, I sensed two, but I only saw one, your strong force signature was passed on, which is why I could sense the unborn, in fact, many people know. You shouldn't even be fighting' The daughter explained.

'How do I use my inborn power?' Aeris asked. '...believe...and it will come to you' She replied. Aeris closed her eyes for a few moments, when she opened them, her eyes turned silver, the daughters domain disappeared in a flash.

Aeris swung her lightsaber at Marina, causing her to launch into the air like a baseball being hit by a bat. Aeris jumped into the air, just underneath Marina who was grinning, looking down at her sister, who was looking up.

'You wouldn't understand, there's not a thing I don't cherish...' Aeris replied.

Everyone who was downed to the floor by Marina, looked up at the amazement of Aeris, a green aura covered her body, her pigmentations on her lekku and face glowed light green.

Aeris and Marina's lightsaber smacked into each other, creating a shock wave that was felt from the ground.

Marina was frozen by shock, as she saw Aeris use her inborn power, which was split her soul into five pieces which took the appearance of Aeris. She jumped individually to one piece of her soul, to another with Marina in the way, swinging her lightsaber into Marina like a ping pong ball. Eventually, it was all happening so fast, it looked like a star, you couldn't see what was happening. After some time, Aeris's split soul came together above Marina, making them whole again, Aeris leaped downwards, smacking Marina into the ground.

Marina hit the ground, Aeris was still in the air, being held up by Marina's activated lightsaber, but she was still standing, her smack attack was blocked by her lightsaber. Marina laughed. 'You missed...'

Marina swung her lightsaber, causing Aeris's to move, she was force pushed towards the others, but was safely put down by the help of Ahsoka. They all just looked at Marina who was levitating in the air.

'You forget so quickly...I am the dark lord of the Sith.' She leaned towards Aeris and Ahsoka which made her levitate forward.

'You rebel against...now you will die.' Marina said. She was about to dig her lightsaber into Aeris, but she suddenly felt herself weakening, and starting gasping, she fell from her levitation to the floor and walked backwards.

Leia stepped forward with her hand painted to Marina, it looked like she was trying to force something out of Marina. And suddenly, three streams of coloured cloud were released from Marina's mouth, the power of the three Holocrons were released.

'Luke, cut the connection!' Leia shouted. Luke knew what she meant, he threw his lightsaber in the direction of the three clouds, they were cut, all of the power within her, was released as she screamed.

'Leia, how did you do that?' Luke asked as he saw her looking at her hands. 'I don't know.' She replied. She thought for a second and realised, her inborn power is to force the power out of others, convenient, they all sensed she was weaker.

Marina got up from the ground, she tried to use force push, but was much weaker, and had little affect, though she was limping a little. She stared at Qui-gon, who looked at her. She jumped into the air, flying off, like there was still a little power left in her.

Marina landed on Moraband, which was still in ruins, and went to the old dark council chambers.

Inside her head.

The son screamed in anger. Marina was somewhat pleased.

'It's no less than you deserve!' Marina said happily. 'How does it feel to be powerless?' She mocked.

The son mysteriously laughed. 'This is merely the beginning!' The son warned. What happiness was once with Marina was gone.

Qui-gon was in a ship that he "borrowed" from a republic cruiser. His com went off.

'Qui-gon, where are you?' A demanding voice from Obi-wan said over the com.

'Somewhere.' Qui-gon replied. 'Define somewhere.' Obi-wan asked. 'I leave you that to find out.' Qui-gon replied. He turned off his com and threw it aside.

He remembered the moment Marina stared at him. It wasn't just a stare, it was a telepathic message.

Qui-gon stared at Marina, she looked back and telepathically spoke. 'Meet me on Moraband.' She said. And took off into the sky.

Qui-gon landed near the old Sith temple, he exit the cockpit of the ship and sensed that Marina was hear.

What he does today, will change the future...


	14. You turned against me

Inside Marina's head, she is still under control.

'I sense a familiar presence, your boyfriend is here...' The son said. 'If you even touch, I swear you'll regret it!' Marina threatened.

'It will be you who will do the actions. By the way, you were never really under my control, I just convinced your dark side of your mind to do what it wants to do, you are just the light side, denied by body and brain...' The son explained

Marina gasped at his words. 'This is what it is to be on the dark side, there is just only little light side left, nearly impossible to break free from...' The son explained.

Qui-gon walked through the old temple with his hood up, which covered his face, he walked through the door leading to the old dark council room, seeing Marina in the distance, watching over the untouched land which was destroyed thousands of years ago. Qui-gon continued to walk forward, his pace slowed as he got closer to Marina and eventually stopped.

Marina still looking down at the destroyed surface, Qui-gon asked. 'What happened to you? Is this what you wan't?'

Marina slowly turned around to face Qui-gon. 'You wouldn't understand. What I have to do to prevent a future we cannot escape...' Marina replied.

'Killing thousands? Breaking hearts? Destroying society?...' Qui-gon reminded. Marina looked at him in anger.

'I wanted to prevent a future where billions will be saved, stop mass extinction-'

'Sounds like you're doing no better than what you're trying to prevent. Look at yourself: in the temple, you were about to kill a little boy; Padawan Iyake Offee. You're not the Marina I once knew. Stop this, please.' He begged.

'No, the Jedi and those I trusted turned against me, don't you turn against me!' She angrily asked.

Qui-gon froze in sadness and broken hearted and shook his head in disagreement. He was about to equip his lightsaber. Marina saw this and she force pushed him into a wall.

Still force pushing him into the wall, Marina looked to her left to see her mother watching in the distance, Anakin, Obi-wan, Gallus, Connor, Luke, Mara, Leia also walked in, staring at what she's doing. She let go of her force push and quickly paced towards them.

'You!' Marina shouted at them all. 'You turned him against me! You brought him here just to kill me!' Marina shouted as she used force choke on them all. Qui-gon regained his strength, and ran up to Marina, still force choking them.

'Let them go, Marina!' Qui-gon ordered. Marina refused and still choked them. 'Let them go!' Qui-gon ordered. Marina lowered her hands, releasing them.

Marina faced Qui-gon. 'They turned you against me!' Marina screamed. Qui-gon looked at her in disappointment. 'You're doing that yourself!' Qui-gon objected.

Marina paced up and down, holding her anger. 'They've taken you from me!' Marina screamed.

'Your betrayal has already done that! You allowed your curiosity to take you to one of the darkest places and now...now you have become what you took an oath to destroy.' Qui-gon replied.

'Don't lecture me! If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!' Marina said.

'You were my enemy the day you turned to the dark side, if only I had seen it earlier, I will do what I must.' Qui-gon replied. He equipped his lightsaber. A tear rolled down his eye.

Marina shredded tears. Qui-gon activated his lightsaber. Anger shot through Marina, and grabbed her lightsaber and activated, she jumped towards Qui-gon and in the greatest speed, they clashed, their lightsaber attacks were fast, faster than most, Marina attacking in blind rage, with Qui-gon allowing the force to make every move he is doing. Swivel attacks, heavy attacks and light attacks of all kinds were used, they were clearly equal, but which one will find that out.

In unison with their lightsabers still smacking against each other, go through the door, attacking each other in the corridors.

In Marina's head.

Marina watches the battle between herself and Qui-gon. For the first time, she saw the full potential of Qui-gon, lasting longer than all, she thought; "is Qui-gon my equal?". Though she was still worried what could happen, and she wasn't going to let that happen.

'Impressive I must say. Though weaker in power, she still has the strength and speed. It would be a shame if he were to die.' The son said.

'Yeah.' Marina whispered, she shot around and force pushed the son into cloud wall which he impacted it like it was made of pure steel.

'Your rule over my mind is at an end.' Maria said. The son got up and looked up in anger. 'Only one of us is walking away this time.' Marina threatened.

The son laughed. Which was not a surprise. Marina activated her lightsaber. 'I never thought I would be using this again...' The son said, a stream of cloud was caught into his grip and took the form of a handle with no blade. Marina realised that this was a lightsaber.

'What you call an Adegan crystal, grown in the pool of knowledge, the font of power and my own blood.' The son explained. His lightsaber had a black core, but it didn't give off an aura, but looked like it was pulling something in, like a black hole. Who knows what effects it has.

Marina charged at the son, their lightsabers collided. '...feeling weak, Jedi? Do you feel the life you have leaving you?' The son asked. It was true, his lightsaber was pulling something in, it was her strength and power. She concentrated and realised she was using up her energy too quickly, and thought that to use more energy, the more his lightsaber would take, that was her theory. She calmed down and felt like she was getting slowly stronger.

She pushed him away, the son swung his lightsaber at her. (Note: I will be using these things: ( ). As what Marina and the son are doing in her mind during the battle of the possessed Marina and Qui-gon)

Marina strangled Qui-gon with her bare hand, cutting off his oxygen, gasping for air. (Marina force pushed the son into the red cloud)

Marina's grip around Qui-gon's neck loosened, as if Marina staggers the son, it weakens her possessed form and she takes control for a second. Long enough for Qui-gon to kick Marina off him. Marina runs towards Qui-gon and trips him up, she gets her lightsaber and attempts to slam her lightsaber into Qui-gon, but he blocks it using his one hand and uses the force to get his lightsaber.

(Marina fell to the ground on her feet. Around her was the planet of the son: Mortis, it was dark with bright stars. The son used the force to throw rocks at Marina, but she realised it was her own mind, and that she was a god there, like a god, as the rocks were thrown at her, she just used her lightsaber to tear the rocks apart. However, the son stopped and used some kind of force ability, throwing huge discs of force lightning at her, she dodged these, but one hit her. She hit the floor, the sons hands came together, and a stream of red light, like a lightsaber blade heading towards her, she blocked it using her hands, the son stopped in shock. Marina slowly closed her fingers, which sent the beam of red light back, with turned into a blue light into the son, which was hit by this blue light. She ran towards the son, who used force lightning against her. Marina used her own force lightning, which was pure white, an orb was created in collision of lightning, the orb came closer to Marina and the son gained strength, and she struggled. But suddenly, she gained more strength, overpowering him, her eyes lit up white and the orb exploded due to pressure, the son was sent flying, and she followed.)

Marina and Qui-gon were balancing on online droids, where Qui-gon was force pushed into a computer, turning on all the machines in the old Sith temple.

They stopped attacking each other for a moment. They looked at each other in the eyes, and Qui-gon noticed something in her eyes.

'I know this isn't you, Marina. This isn't you.' Qui-gon explained. 'Don't try and bring me back, everything I had for you is gone.' Marina replied. 'Then why are you still crying?' Qui-gon asked. Marina placed her palm under her hand, feeling her skin drenched in tears. Qui-gon looked deeper in her eyes and saw the conflict of the light side and the dark side, he realised this isn't really her, and knew that she couldn't win alone, she needed something to burst out of her to win. He took a deep breath.

'This is the end for you, Qui-gon.' Marina said. Qui-gon waited for her next move and placed his lightsaber in front of him. Marina swung her lightsaber and they clashed again. Their lightsabers collide. Qui-gon jumps down to the surface, and Marina followed.

Qui-gon landed safely on his feet and turned around to see Marina levitating in the air.

'It's over, Marina.' He said. Marina looked at him in anger. 'You do t know how far you're wrong.' Marina replied.

Qui-gon took a deep breath, and was prepared to do what he was about to do. Marina charged at him in rage. The young man held his lightsaber in front of him and closed his eyes.

Marina's lightsaber...pierced Qui-gon's stomach...

To be continued...


	15. Farewell, we'll meet again

Qui-gon gasped and Marina's eyes widened.

(Marina saw what happened in her head. She screamed in emotional pain and used the force against the son, sending him flying so hard that he was forced out of her mind.)

Marina fell to her knees and a black cloud with a scream of the son with it left her body, giving her control over her body and mind.

The others who were now conscious saw this not far away. They all run to the location where this black cloud came from.

Marina held a dying Qui-gon in her arms, crying her eyes out. They looked deep into each other's eyes, and Qui-gon smiled. 'Why are you smiling?' Marina cried. Qui-gon wiped a tear off her cheek. 'Your eyes...they're green again.' Qui-gon explained.

Obi-wan saw Marina and Qui-gon, Anakin followed, he noticed that his former master staring and on the brink of tears. He looked in his direction and gasped.

'No.' Anakin whispered. Luke and Leia beside Anakin gasped in unison, Leia hugged her father and cried and Luke fell to his knees, Mara, Ahsoka and Connor appeared behind him.

'No, Marina.' Ahsoka whispered.

Anakin noticed something, he still felt Qui-gon and sensed no darkness in Marina.

'He's still alive. They're whispering!' Anakin said. Marina looked at them and Qui-gon looked at them, and they all saw that Marina was back to the light and Qui-gon was still alive. They cornered them.

Ahsoka went to Marina's level and placed her hand on Marina's shoulder.

Qui-gon looked at all those around him, like he was on his death bed. 'Father.' He asked. Obi-wan went to his level. Qui-gon looked at his father. 'Don't hate her, none of you do. It was, the so-the son.' Qui-gon explained. Everyone was a little surprised that it was the son, but little did they care about that. 'You know that to hate is against the Jedi order.' Obi-wan said. They laugh in unison. Qui-gon gasped.

'May the...the force...be...with you...always...'

They all look down and saw Qui-gon lose his strength and continued to breathe no longer, he was no more, he was gone, all air left his body.

'Qui-gon?...Qui-gon?!' Obi-wan cried. He gasped. Marina's tears ran down hers and Qui-gon's face.

One by one, they all walk away. Obi-wan gets up and walks away. Ahsoka gets up and stays by her side. She noticed that Marina had straightened her back and was confused for a moment, what was she doing?.

Ahsoka walked in front of Marina to see her eyes closed. Her head tails(lekku) pigmentations began to glow. Ahsoka's eyes widened as she saw her veins begin to also glow, Qui-gon's veins began to glow, what was she doing?

'Obi-wan!' Ahsoka called. Obi-wan looked backwards and saw Ahsoka's shocked face and Marina's pigmentations glow on her head tails and ran towards them. Not too nightly concerned, he watched what was going on.

'What is she doing?' Obi-wan asked. Ahsoka looked at Obi-wan. 'I don't know...' She replied.

Anakin looked behind to see his former master and student looking at Marina with her glowing pigmentations. 'Luke! Leia! Mara! Connor! Look!' Anakin shouted. They all run towards the Jedi master and their eyes widened and walked closer towards her.

Creating a semi circle around Marina, they watched whatever Marina was doing. And suddenly she connected her head with her back anspd her eyes glow white, a stream of light came from her chest and into Qui-gon's. They both lit up so bright, it blinded them like staring at a star. The glowing stopped and their eye sight returned to normal.

They're all wondering what has happened, they closed in on Marina, who was looking down at Qui-gon.

Then to everyone's shock, Qui-gon's eyes slowly open. Marina smiled down at the young man.

'Midichlorian influence?' Qui-gon asked. Marina laughed. 'No. I re-ignited your life with mine...' Marina explained. Qui-gon smiled. '...your inborn power. To bring back the dead?' Qui-gon asked. she nodded in agreement. Qui-gon lifts himself up out of Marina's arms and walked to his father. He fatherly hugged Qui-gon, and pulled away. 'One favour before we leave: never mention this to your mother.' Obi-wan asked. 'Never.' Qui-gon agreed. They laugh, everyone still shocked walks away, but Marina doesn't. Everyone ahead of him, Qui-gon looks back.

'Marina, are you not coming?' He asked with a smile. Marina's smile dropped. 'No.' She replied. Qui-gon's eyes widen. 'No? Why?' Qui-gon asked. Ahsoka walks up to them.

'I can't go back.' Marina explained. 'Why?' Ahsoka asked. Marina looks at her mother. 'I can't go back to the temple. I've lost my way, it's up to me to find it again.' Marina explained.

'Marina...' Ahsoka said. 'its my decision.' Marina replied. Qui-gon looked down. 'When will I see you again?' He asked.

Marina placed her hand on his shoulder. 'Patients, and I will come to you in the time of need.' Marina replied. She walked off in the other direction, she was about to take off using her flight ability.

'Wait, Marina!' Ahsoka asked. She looked at her mother. '...you're going to be an aunt.' Ahsoka confessed. Marina's eyes widen slightly. '...neither father or Connor know do they?' Marina asked with a smile. She nodded in agreement. 'They're about to get the shock of their lives. We'll miss you, me, your sister, your father. Hopefully we'll meet again.' Ahsoka said. Marina nodded. 'I'll miss you.' Qui-gon said. Marina acknowledged his two words. 'And I, you.' Marina replied. She took off into the sky, and not seen again.

The son walked through dark halls of a location which was unknown. He walked up to two ghosts, Darth Sidious and Exar Kun.

'You have failed...to destroy the Jedi.' Sidious said. 'Beaten by a child, how humiliating.' Exar added.

The son laughed evilly and dark. Fear struck the two force spirits. The son looked at them. 'This is merely the beginning...'

One year later, Marina sat down in an icy cave on Hoth, meditating, and smiling happily.

While meditating, she saw not a vision, but saw what was currently happening with her sister, Aeris. She saw Aeris holding a baby Togruta in her arms. Which made Marina smile even more.

She opened her eyes and looked up.

'Good luck sister, one day we'll see each other again...'

End of story.


	16. Now vote

How should I have Marina Bonteri return. Here are some options down here, but I'm happt to go with other suggestions.

her return protecting the daughter/son of Aeris Bonteri after the return of Exar Kun who turned Iyake Offee to the dark side because of the death of his father at Marina's hands.

2. Simply walk back into the jedi temple.

3. Meeting Aeris on a mission.

any suggestions? That's all I've got. I'm more than happy to listen to others about how I could have her return.


End file.
